


You Envious Bitch?

by LoserLife592



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Doug and Evie first kiss"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Envious Bitch?

Evie stretched out on her bed comfortably as she clicked the TV onto the Prince of the Week broadcast on Auradon News Network. Seated on the floor at the foot of her bed, Doug took one glance at the screen let out a short, incredulous laugh.

“You actually watch that?” he asked in disbelief, “I didn’t even think anyone Auradon watched that.”

Evie just shrugged as they started listing the contenders for the role and their qualities and hobbies. “Just because I’m not chasing down a future husband anymore doesn’t mean I still can’t admire.” She stated simply.

Doug scoffed and made a face. “Those princes get enough as is.” He muttered, “I don’t see why they also have to get an entire weekly segment on the News just to decide which one is the hottest or has the coolest castle.”

Evie quirked a brow and tilted her head curiously, eyes never leaving the screen. “Doug,” she said carefully, “do you envy them?”

Doug shrugged and looked at the notebook in his hands. “They just get so much so easily while us little guys and sidekicks always fumble around behind them.”

Evie hummed and leaned further back on her mound of pillows. “Well,” she sighed, “They don’t get everything.”

Doug snorted. “Name one thing.”

Evie’s glossed lips curled into a sly smile and she shifted quietly until she was hovering above Doug. “Me.” She purred. When Doug looked up, she leaned in and kissed him, quick and soft, on the lips before moving back to her spot against the pillows.

Doug’s mouth hung open for long while before he finally managed to mumble out, “W-well that’s too bad for them now isn’t it?”

Evie just grinned as Prince Aziz was crowned Prince of the Week.


End file.
